Bella Silverstar2's Adventure Series Prologue Transcript
Bella Silverstar2's Adventure Series Prologue is a story when Bella was a regular teenage girl who is destined to take back her throne from Commander Sigma. This is an inspired prologue from Lolirock and This will also be a voiced series Bella: Nap time! a blanket over the little girl You want me to read Goldilocks and the Three Bears? up a book Little girl: No book. Song. Bella: Um... Little girl: Lull-a-by! Bella: Hmm. the book down on the bed and clears her throat before singing "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above a world so high." Little girl: giggles More! Bella: "Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are." the front door slam shut and gasp Little girl's mother: the clattering sound and walks to her daughter's room Bella: nervously Little girl's mother: Hmm. Hunter: a tray of two macaroons and coffee on a table Cheer up, losing a babysitting gig isn't the worst thing. Bella: Easy for you to say. Plus, its' the third job I've been fired from! her coffee And every time I open my mouth to sing, something weird happens... (Bella remembers the times when she sang) Hunter: to himself while cleaning a blender Remember that day last summer when a freak storm froze the lake? Wild! Bella: Poor duckies. to herself I don't think I was meant to be a singer. Hunter: his right hand on top of hers You kidding? Bella: up at Hunter Huh? Hunter: You have a beautiful voice. her a flyer Besides, I saw this on the cafe's bulletin board and thought of you. Bella: the flyer and reads it "Wanted, lead singer for boys and girl band. Heroic Wielders. Auditions today." I do love singing... But I can't. Something weird would happen. the flyer aside on the table Hunter: So? There are two things I know about you. One, you're weird and two, you're happiest when you're singing. his hand on her shoulder Bella: Thanks, Hunt, but I just can't. up and begins to leave Hunter: Huh? her left wrist and hands back the flyer Think about it. Promise me? Bella: the flyer and smiles I promise. then leaves the Smoothie Bar Bella: on the sidewalk deep in thought before stopping in front of a lamp post No, I just can't. sighs and starts dashing across the crosswalk. As she pant down the street, her pendant starts glowing Bella: in the middle of a dock and looks up in the sky gasping for breath Oh! Hunter's voice: Think about it. looks at the crumpled flyer Promise me? Bella: smiles Hmm. Scene: Theater Bella: after hearing a lot of girls sing as they wait in a long line Oh! Maybe I'm not the weirdest singer here. Female contestant: off-key on a microphone as she dances "Oh, when I start the day I'm checking on my friends. To see if they're okay they can count on me. Yeah." ???: at the contestant's singing Junior: and covering his ears Female contestant: "And if I'm feeling down my friends will come around. We're going to make some noise we'll be laughin'." ???: the contestant's audition Thank you! Um, we'll call you if we're interested. ???: We're not interested. ???: to him We might be. ???: back to him Not while I live. Female contestant: Hmm. her head in contempt and leaves the stage ???: sighs Okay, Sora, we're leaving this town and setting up auditions somewhere else. Sora: But, Riku, we've just started looking for her in Abel City. Riku: Uh, have you been listening? They scream like animals in pain. enters the theater quietly It's obvious she isn't here. Sora: We only saw six or seven or nine or ten girls, there's lots more in town! Riku: If they all sing this well, my eardrums will never recover. Junior flailing his arms at them What is it, Junior? points at Bella on the stage Bella: I'm here for the audition. Sora: Great! Riku down to the seat Go ahead! at the microphone stand Oh, and use that microphone right there. Bella: breathes deeply before walking forward and taking the microphone. Then she clears her throat, looks at a paper on her hand, exhales, and starts singing "Oh when I start the day I'm checking on my friends. To see if they're okay they can count on me." sparkles begins to appear in the theater "And if I'm feeling down my friends will come around. We're going to make some noise we'll be laughin'."her left arm up in the air as a burst of pink energy erupts from her pendant "Hey, there the stars out in the sky." is surrounded by the pink energy which causes a magical explosion inside the theater (The scene shows a kingdom) ???: when he senses Bella' magic as his eyes flashed red Scene: Theater Junior: as he climbs up the broken table Bella: Are you okay? Riku, Junior, and Sora's disheveled appearance caused by the explosion I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. the microphone as she sobs and leaves the theater Scene: City streets Bella: runs through the streets panting and stops at a lamp post to exhale deeply. Then Bella heard a thudding sound above her. She looks up to see a green crystal impaled on the lamp post as the top section of it begins to fall toward her. Yikes! out to the road before the lamp crashes on the sidewalk What was...?! (looks up) Dark Mode Bella: at Vanitas Ugh! You missed! Mode Bella grunts and cast a black crystal magic spell at Bella. She continues to casts barrages of spells with Vanitas while Bella fled to an alley. and Dark Mode Bella was still chasing Bella into a dead end after casting multiple offensive spells with Dark Mode Bella and Bella crashes to a fence Vanitas: This is way easier than I thought it would be. Dark Mode Bella: Really? I expected it to be simple. She's completely untrained. her keyblade and prepares to cast a spell at Bella Riku: Sing, if you want to live! above Bella while riding the gummi ship with Sora and he held on the handle of the gummi ship Dark Mode Bella: ?! (looks up) Riku: Trust us! Dark Mode Bella: Gr.... (points her keyblade at me) Dark flames! (Purple flames came at Bella) Bella: "Ahh!" as a pink crystal barrier appears in front of her to block Dark Mode Bella's attack Dark Mode Bella: Gah! (covers her eyes) (Sora summons his keyblade and he cast a spell which sends Vanitas and Dark Mode Bella up into the air) Vanitas and Dark Mode Bella: Ah! up into the air by Sora's spell) Riku: [jumps off the gummi ship and lands as he held his hand to bella Bella, come. Bella: his hand and he leaped back onto the ship Woah! ship left Kyah! at Riku and Sora How do you know my name? Sora: toward Bella Oh, We've been searching for you for a long time. Bella: Huh? (looks down and thinks- But... Who were they....) Vanitas: his fingers on his forehead Sigma's not gonna be happy about this. away with Dark Mode Bella (When Riku landed the gummi ship Bella walked out of the ship with serious questions) Bella: I don't get it! What's going on!? Who were those people attacking me?! Why did my singing do, whatever it did!? Sora: That was Vanitas and Dark Mode Bella. Bella: Well, that's one question answered... Sort of. Riku: We brought you here to answer all your questions. It may be difficult for you to believe this, but you have a very great destiny. You must prepare yourself for... Sora: him Ah, pff! Enough blah, blah, blah! his keyblade Let's just show her! Bella: Huh? around to see runes covering the cave before a projection of Magix appears before her Woah! Where are we? Riku: This is a vision of events that have already happened. Bella: It's so beautiful. Riku: This is where you are born. Bella: at Riku What? You're joking. Sora: next to Bella Oh, he's not. For one, he never jokes. Plus, you really were born here! It's a land of magic called, Magix! Bella a vision of the throne room That's where the King and Queen of Magix sat. Riku and Bella further into the cave Or they were king and queen. Before Sigma showed up. Bella: a vision of Sigma He's that mean-looking guy? Riku: Yes. He betrayed the rulers and took the throne for himself. Bella: Ugh! What a jerk! Riku: No one knows what happened to the king but when Sigma tried to take the Queen's crown, he found it was magically protected. The Queen's crown was possessed of great magic, stored in oracle gems. It would have been disastrous if Sigma had been able to use them for his evil purposes. These oracle gems were scattered and sent to Earth to be kept safe from Sigma. But they were not the only things sent away to be kept safe. Melody: baby Bella on her arms Bella... My adorable baby. Bella: a vision of her and her mother That's me? her pendant Riku: Yes, Bella. It is you. Sora: You were so cute! Bella: Uhh thanks. I think? Melody: It breaks my heart that you'll grow up, and I won't see it but it must be done, for your safety. Bella: If that's me, then that means... Riku: You are the princess and heir to the throne of Magix. You were sent to Earth to keep you safe from Sigma, until you were old enough, and strong enough, to use your keyblade to defeat him. Sora: We were sent to train you! Bella: at the ground in thought I'm a princess from a magical land... My parents were a king and a queen. My real parents. I was adopted by my brother X, but my real parents were royalty. toward Riku and Sora What happened to them?! Riku: Nobody knows. All we know is that now that we have found you, we can concentrate on training you to use your powers to defeat Sigma. Bella: What powers? a hand near her neck You mean, my voice? Riku: That's merely one aspect of your powers, perhaps the first to manifest. You need to learn how to control it properly. Sora: Yeah, and we figured out that on Earth, the easiest way to find you were to set up auditions for a band. I thought it would be super fun! Riku: The oracle gems that were sent to Earth will allow us to return to Magix and defeat Sigma when you're ready. You are the key. kneels down on the ground on one knee Your goodness and sense of justice will help us discover them. Bella: What am I supposed to tell my brother...? Riku: a hand on Bella's shoulder Nothing. You can't tell anyone about your true identity. It must remain secret. Bella: at Him Nobody? Not even my best friend? Riku: Nobody you want to keep safe. (Meanwhile) Sigma: Vanitas! Dark Mode Bella! large communication crystals appear on the ground, revealing an image of Vanitas and Dark Mode Bella in their respective pillar I'm listening. Dark Mode Bella: Riku and Sora have found her. Sigma: How? Vanitas: By listening to a lot of really bad singers. Sigma: his fist tightly and yells loudly, making the throne room shake This is a catastrophic development. I hardly need to tell you what to do next Dark Mode Bella: Stop the Keyblade wielders. Vanitas: At any cost. and Dark Mode Bella vanishes from the communication crystals Sigma: No matter what, they must not get the oracle gems. (The scene fades to the maverick hunter base) Bella: (saw X) Big Brother! X: (Looks and saw me) Hey sis. How was last night? Bella: Uhhh.... Well... X: Let me guess, you got fired again? Bella: Yeah... A little girl wanted me to sing... X: I see.... (Saw Riku and Sora) Who are those two? Bella: This is uhh... (looks at them) Who are you two? Sora: Oh uh, my name's sora. Riku: Im RIku. X: Well... It's nice to meet you, Sora and Riku. (Looks at me) You should head inside, you look tired. Me: Yeah... I should (The scene shows Bella's room) Bella: her bedroom door So, what do I learn to do first? Riku: Activate your pendent Bella: Do what to my what? Sora: The pendant on your necklace. It's magical. lifts her pendant Once you activate it, it helps you transform into your enchanted form and you can cast spells. Bella: I have an enchanted form and cast spells??? Riku: We have spells and a drive form. Sora was using his spell to make sure Vanitas and Dark Mode Bella was distracted. It helps boost your magic. Now, just call out your name, and your realm. Bella: Okay! Hi, my name is Bella, and I come from a nice place called Magixia. a small triumphant pose Mm-hmm. Sora: One, make it shorter... Just, "Bella, Princess of Magix." Two, say it like you're about to kick someone's butt! His arm in the air Bella: a dramatic pose Bella, Princess of Magia! RIku: It's "Magix." Bella: Oh before striking another dramatic pose Bella, Princess of Magix. that nothing happened and holds her pendant Maybe there's something wrong with this thing. Riku: There's nothing wrong with it. You need to learn to activate it. Bella: But what if I can't? What if I'm not really the Princess of Magica? Riku: Magix Bella: See? I can't even pronounce it! towards a chair Maybe you made a mistake. down on a chair Oh. (All of a sudden they heard screaming) Bella, Sora, and Riku: Huh? Bella: (ran outside and she saw her brother frozen in dark ice as she was shocked and sees Vanitas and Dark Mode Bella appear] Them again? Wielders and Bella: and jumps out of the way from Dark Mode Bella and Vanitas' spell Woah! Bella: up from the ground and runs behind X's Ride chaser Junior: after almost being hit by Vanitas Dark Mode Bella and Vanitas: as they attack Bella Riku: to get up Ugh. Sora: his head up Ow. and Sora stands up and summons their keyblades Sora and Riku: Retrocium! Retrocium in front of the dark counterpart Dark Mode Bella: (looks behind and she saw them) Riku, I heard you'd escaped from the darkness, but I thought they were joking! And who is your little sidekick? Sora: My name is Sora! Dark Mode Bella: with a hand positioned near her mouth in a haughty pose Never heard of you. Riku: You talk too much. as he cast a spell Dark Mode Bella: Ugh! and jumps out of the way from Riku's spell before flying behind Riku Should I laugh at you instead? Riku's feet onto the ground with a spell Sora: Riku! Vanitas: laughs Good one, Dark! Dark Mode Bella: Ateruina! Ateruina with Vanitas toward the two wielders Sora: Barrier!! a barrier to block the twin's attack as Riku tries to free himself Bella: as she hugs her knees to her chest I'm a Princess? Riku's voice: struggles to hold off the Dark counterpart's attack as his shields are cracking You are the princess and heir to the throne of Magix. Bella: pendant glows brightly I'm a princess. a flashback I'm a princess! I have a realm to save. Bella, Princess of Magix! transforms into her magical dress and gasp as Junior cheers I really am a princess. when she saw her reflection on the car's window before looking up Hmm. Vanitas: Bella running toward him as she summons a keyblade and laughs while casting Ateruina at Sora That's funny. You haven't been trained in magic, what are you gonna use on me? Bella: Ha! (Attacks him with it) Whatever I've got. Dark Mode Bella: after seeing Vanitas got hit by the keyblade You let her distract you, you fool! She doesn't even know any magic yet! Vanitas: Well im sorry! Bella: a thumbs up to Sora and Riku Riku and Sora: at Bella and Sora fortifies his barrier and Riku breaks free from the black crystals. Riku then turns to Dark Mode Bella. Collidum! collidum Dark Mode Bella: the two princesses attack and hid behind the roof to counterattack Vanitas, help me! Vanitas: up and he trips Bella onto the grass and prepares to attack Riku and Sora from behind. Bella cast a small spell that blasted Vanitas) Ow! [redirects his spell to the sky unintentionally Bella: Hey, I did magic! Dark Mode Bella: How dare you...! Riku: Join us! regroups with Riku and Sora Just follow our lead. Vanitas and Darm mode Bella prepare a powerful spell as the wielders and Bella join their hands together to cast a spell as their keyblades appear and a light comes down to them. then they aim their spell at them Luxtra! dark counterpart crashes through the fence and gets blasted into the sky Bella to Riku and Sora before lifting a hand up High five! Sora: his hand up Yay! Bella: and scratches her head I guess you don't know that one. Riku: Hey, we taught you something today, now you teach us. All: each other a high-five Yes! Bella: a crystallized X Is he okay? How do I fix this? Riku casting a spell Riku: Solvenda! and all of the crystallized people were freed from Dark Mode Bella's spell X: gasps What happened? hugs him Are you guys all right? I heard loud noises. Bella: Uh, we were practicing! 'Cause... We're in a band. X: Really? Bella: Yep. When I'm done writing a song I can show it to you. X: Sounds like a great idea. (Bella and X smiles as the sun sets and it shows Bella holding her necklace) Bella: Why did it finally activate? Sora: It's obvious. Bella: It is? Riku: You activated it when your most powerful magic manifested. Sora: it was a connection Bella: I saw people in trouble. X and the two of you and I wanted to save them. Sora: Bella You're so sweet! Riku Riku: Sora, stop that. him away No hugging. Bella: up So... I'm a magical princess who has to take back my land and free my people. Sora: And don't forget the best part. We get to play in a band! his arm in the air Heroic Wielder! Don't you love the name? whispers I came up with it. Bella: giggles Yeah, I'll finally be able to sing without weird stuff happening! parts of BFF Bella's voice: So after some practice, it was time for our first concert. (The keyblade wielders and Bella perform The Start Of Something New. After the song was over it fade to the end credits, showing the actors and characters as Don't Think Twice by Utada Hikaru plays) Category:Transcripts